


Narty

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hanni jest naprawdę świetnym ojcem, Hannibal zawsze przeraża, M/M, Narty, POV Outsider, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Will jest najlepszym i najszczęśliwszym ojcem na świecie, Willowi udało sie wyciągnąć Hanniego z pracy, każdy może czasem odpocząć, mega mega dużo fluffu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Hannibal zrobi dla swojej rodziny wszystko, no może prawie wszystko.Czyli jak Hannibal czytał książkę, aż reszta wróci ze stoku.





	

Nie pasował do tego miejsca, ubrany w elegancki, trzyczęściowy garnitur barwy zimowego nieba ze śnieżno białą koszulą zapiętą po samą szyję, nogami w skórzanych wypastowanych butach, gotów był przysiąc, że byłbym w stanie się w nich przejrzeć, wyciągniętymi w stronę kominka i książką, której tytułu nie byłem w stanie dostrzec w ręce.  
Nie tylko tu nie pasował, ale był całkowicie nie na miejscu. Dżentelmen w zadymionej sali o ścianach z gołego drewna i brudnych od tłuszczu lampach, dżentelmen wśród pijącej, krzyczącej ciżby.  
Tuż przy jego nogach leżał pies, ogień nadawał sierści złoty błysk. Z pod przymkniętych powiek zerkały na świat wielkie, brązowe oczy, które zdawały się widzieć wszystko i wszystkich. Czuwał gotów zaatakować, jeśli ktoś znajdzie się zbyt blisko jego pana. Mały, kudłaty anioł stróż.  
Przewrócił stronę, zmarszczył brwi niechybnie zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem jakiejś sentencji. Ręka powędrowała w dół wzdłuż uda, aż znalazła się na łbie psa, który wyczuwając intencje swojego pana usiadł i zbliżył łeb do jego dłoni. Ziewnął potężnie wysuwając długi różowy język, spojrzał na mnie i beztroska natychmiast ustąpiła kłom. Długie, zgrabne palce, palce pianisty zanurzyły się w złotej sierści, jakieś łagodne słowo sprawiło, że ogon uderzył spokojnie o ziemię, a pies popatrzył z uwielbieniem na właściciela.  
Wrócił do lektury, ale ręka znalazła wygodną pozycje na karku złotowłosej bestii, która z psim uśmiechem złożyła głowę na kolanach podopiecznego.  
Odłożył książkę, wstał poprawił garnitur szybkim ruchem dłoni strzepnął niewidzialne pyłki, zrobił pierwszy krok, pies za nim.  
Odwrócił się, spokojnym acz stanowczym głosem wydał polecenie.  
Zostało wypełnione, poszedł dalej sam ścigany przez smutne spojrzenie bursztynowych oczu.  
Podszedł do baru, zamówił coś z delikatny uprzejmym uśmiechem zwracając się do starszej kobiety, która zarumieniła się nie wiedząc jak zareagować na takie traktowanie.  
Ruszył z powrotem, z miską w jednej i białą parującą filiżanką w drugiej ręce.  
Wyczuł moje spojrzenie, zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, jak tancerz przygotowujący się do zmiany pozycji. Popatrzył mi prosto w oczy, miałem wrażenie, że dwa chłodne ostrza wbijają się wgłąb mojej duszy.  
Skinął głową i ruszył, jakby nic się nie stało. Poruszał się z gracją, jak dziki kot przemierzający swoje terytorium,. Jak tygrys poszukujący ofiary, pełen chłodu i rezerwy dla reszty świata.  
Bestia powitała go radosnym szczeknięciem i szaleńczymi machnięciami ogona, gotów jestem przysiąc, że jego wzrok ani na chwilę nie opuścił dżentelmena, który w tej chwili postawił przed nim miskę i szepną coś do oklapniętego uszka.  
Książka z powrotem wylądowała w ręce, a ja zastanawiałem się, czy ta kulka futra jest jedyną istotą, która swą obecnością roztapia chłód i przynosi ukojenie sercu dżentelmena.  
I w tej chwili drzwi stanęły otworem, a do stali weszło dwoje dzieci, skierowali się w moją stronę.  
Wyższy chłopiec o niezwykle błękitnych oczach i jasnych włosach wystających spod czarnego kasku był ewidentnie starszy, ściskał w dłoni pulchną rączkę małego różowego aniołka, na którego patrzył z tą szczególną troską, jaką można zobaczyć tylko wśród rodzeństwa.  
Pies szczeknął, książka stuknęła o stół, dziewczynka poderwała głowę, uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz, rączka została wyrwana zostawiając brata z głośnym okrzykiem przestrogi na ustach.  
Nóżki uderzały z tupotem o ziemię, odziane w ciężkie narciarskie buty.  
Coś sprawiło, że straciła równowagę. Zbyt szybkie tempo, niezdarność dziecka, upuszczona butelka. Zachwiała się, twarz już wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu, brat zrobił pierwszy krok. I w tej chwili silne ręce uniosły różowego aniołka w powietrze.  
Nie zauważyłem kiedy dżentelmen wstał, nie zauważyłem jego ruchu, ale zdążył, zdążył na czas i teraz wtulał twarz w ciemne puszyste loki ściskając w ręce różowy kask, a pulchne rączki zaciskały się na jego szyi.  
Chłopiec podszedł do nich, skarcił siostrę, która ukryła twarz przed światem w zgięciu szyi ukochanego ojca, bo to musiał być ich ojciec, nie było innej możliwości.  
Łagodny głos i jasnowłosy uniósł wzrok uśmiechając się do taty z miłością i zaufaniem, błysk dumy rozświetlił twarz. A więc otrzymał pochwałę za zajmowanie się młodszą siostrzyczką, na chwilę dotknął malutkiej rączki, spojrzał na aniołka tak jakby był całym światem, po czym opuścił wzrok zawstydzony.  
I wtedy na scenę ponownie wkroczył pies. Szczekając radośnie okrążył chłopca w podskokach wywołując śmiech czystej dziecięcej radości. Najcenniejszy skarb świata.  
Jasnowłosy ukląkł przed bestią, która natychmiast zaczęła spełniać misję zmycia wszelkiego brudu z jego twarzy. Aniołek zestawiony na ziemię dołączył do zabawy, brat otoczył ją ramieniem drugim przyciągając psa. Dżentelmen stał z różowym kaskiem zwisającym z dłoni, stał i nie spuszczał wzroku ze swoich pociech, ze swojego szczęścia, książka leżała zapomniana, strażnik wrócił na posterunek.  
A ja zastanawiałem się kto roztopił lód chroniący statyczne serce dżentelmena, kto był na tyle odważny żeby oswoić tygrysa. Kim jest ta szczęściara, której dom lśni czystością i której dzieci zawsze mogą liczyć na swojego strażnika.  
I wtedy drzwi otworzyły się znowu. I stanęła w nich wysoka sylwetka, z twarzą ukrytą w cieniu wytworzonym przez błękitny kask.  
Sprzączka rozpięła się, postać zamknęła drzwi, zdjęła kask i wstąpiła w krąg światła.  
Dżentelmen uniósł wzrok i zamarł.  
Jego twarz złagodniała, na wargi wystąpił czuły uśmiech, a oczy zaczęły lśnić blaskiem tęsknoty.  
Zamarł, a postać, postać, która okazała się być ciemnowłosym mężczyzną o niezwykle pięknych błękitnych oczach i białej bliźnie na zarumienionym z zimna policzku. Niemal słyszałem zawiedzione syki tych wszystkich kobiet z których rąk się wyrwali, aby spocząć w swoich ramionach.  
Dżentelmen poruszył się, szybko, niecierpliwie, z gracją wyszedł na spotkanie. Zeszli się w środku sali.  
Szczęściarz zębami ściągnął rękawiczkę, położył dłoń na policzku dżentelmena, prosty gest wyrażający całą tęsknotę. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, patrzyli sobie w oczy długo, bez słów, które nie były potrzebne.  
Aniołek chciał do nich podbiec, jasnowłosy łagodnie podniósł ją z ziemi, zatrzymał przy sobie, zatrzymał w oddali. Rozumiał.  
Dżentelmen powiedział jedno słowo, jedne słowo które sprawiło, że twarz Szczęściarza zajaśniała niczym gwiazda poranna w mrokach nocy. Zarumienił się, oparł czoło na ramieniu swojego świata, który przyciągnął go bliżej i palcem, palcem pianisty uniósł jego twarz.  
Wargi dżentelmena musnęły czoło szczęściarza, świat zadrżał w posadach.  
Odsunęli się od siebie, palce splotły się razem, ruszyli w stronę dzieci.  
Uklękli przy nich, nie puszczając swoich dłoni, zaczęli cichą pełną śmiechu rozmowę.  
A ja wypiłem ostatni łyk gorącej czekolady.  
Nigdy nie wierzcie oczom, zawsze będą was mylić.

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych świąt kochani.


End file.
